Various computer operating systems have “privileged” and “non-privileged” modes for executing various software instructions, where a software instruction that requires a “privileged” execution mode will fail to execute if a computer user or a computer software application attempts to execute the software instruction in a “non-privileged” mode, or attempts to execute the software instruction in a “privileged” mode but is not authorized to do so. For example, the “shutdown” command of the LINUX operating system is typically designated as a “privileged” command, and thus any software instruction that includes the “shutdown” command must be executed in a “privileged” mode, such as by including the LINUX “su” or “sudo” commands within the software instruction.
While some commands are typically designated by default as “privileged” and some as “non-privileged,” these designations may be overridden by a system administrator. Furthermore, some “non-privileged” commands may sometimes require execution in a “privileged” mode. For example, the LINUX “cat” command is typically designated as a “non-privileged” command, but a software instruction that includes the “cat” command must be executed in a “privileged” mode if it is used to access a file to which the computer user or computer software application does not have READ access, although this requirement, too, may be overridden by a system administrator. Thus, software instructions that include commands that are typically designated as “privileged” commands may sometimes be executed in a “non-privileged” mode, and software instructions that include commands that are typically designated as “non-privileged” commands may sometimes require execution in a “privileged” mode.